Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by Mourning-Princess
Summary: A female wrestler named Tash Rankin challenges Raven to a series of Hardcore matches, but gets more than she bargained for. R/R! *FINISHED*
1. The Meeting

"Blood, Sweat, and Tears"  
  
By Ashley The Princess.  
  
================================  
  
I do not own the rights to Raven or any other wrestling personalities mentioned in this story. The only character I do have ownership over is Tash Rankin. Please do not use Tash in any other stories without permission from myself. For permission, contact 'ifemmeifataie@aol.com'. Also, do not reproduce this story on any site without permission.  
  
================================  
  
The following story has been rated PG-13 for sexual references, violence, gore, violence towards women, and dramatic scenes. If any of thise offends you, please do not continue on. This story has been dedicated to my good friend, John, who has inspired me in so many ways and has never sugar coated anything for me. His honest opinion and encouragement has always been appreciated.  
  
================================  
  
  
  
" I want a match," those simple words were uttered from tender lips in her common New Yorker accent as she stood before the man from the Bowery himself. Locks of chin-length black hair were pushed away from in front of that pale face as she waited anxiously for his reply.  
  
The sudden vocals knocked him out of his deep thoughts of hate and self-pity as he found himself peering up at her. She was no stick figure diva like the rest... she had to be about 5'10" and was pretty muscular, though not to the hideous extent of Chyna or Nicole Bass. Upon closer examination, he came to notice that cauliflower ear and somewhat crooked nose. She was a scrapper and had the physical deformities to prove it. "In this life, everyone wants to succeed in their chosen destiny... yet, for you to come here and challenge me has me wondering if you are like everyone else. You have just chosen your own form of professional suicide just after one day on the job. Are you ready to experience Raven's Clockwork Orange House of Fun?"  
  
" Mmmm? Oh... Yes, of course. I'm not an idiot, Cyka, and neither are you. I didn't pick you at random... I studied hours upon hours of video tape. I may know you better than yourself at this point. I look forward to smashing a chair over your head... or perhaps you doing the same to me. "  
  
Cyka? He had to think that one over in his head for a moment. He had one of the most sophisticated vocabularies you'd ever find, but that went right over his head. Then it hit him, Tash was of Russian heritage, and although she lacked the accent, it was common knowledge she spoke the language fluently. He'd have to look up that phrase later. As for her other remarks, they prompted a sadistic smrik to come to his rough features. If what she said was the truth, he may very well be in store for some fun.  
  
"I certainly hope so. Quote the Raven, Nevermore."  
  
And with that, the strange woman known as Tash Rankin took her leave to prepare for the upcoming battle of wits and bodies. 


	2. The PreMatch Confrontation

That well toned body bounced up and down by the entrance to the stage as the minutes to the anticipated match counted down. Everyone had heard about Tash's challenge to Raven by now and they were just curious as to how this new girl would stack up against the veteran. By the look of her attire, which was a simple pair of baggy black jeans with a matching tank top, she was ready to get dirt under her nails and blood on her face.   
  
"Tonight, Tash... You'll feel true pain. You'll feel the agony and torment I've lived with everyday of my existence. Your jaded world will shatter along with your bones and spirit," echoed a voice from behind the punk princess. The sound of the rusty wheels sounded throughout the hallway as Raven approached the woman. Various objects of destruction had been tossed into the shopping cart along with the strange little Frankenstein's monster doll. Why he put it in there? No one really knew.  
  
"You think I haven't felt pain? You just assume that my world is 'jaded'. It's not. I just chose not to flaunt it like you, you mental defective," she remarked as those chocolate brown eyes turned their gaze to focus onto his own. The tention between these two was mounting, ensuring that the blood thirsty fans would get the battle they had paid for.  
  
Within a few seconds, Anti-Flag's "Bring Out Your Dead" would blare over the PA prompted cheers from the audience. A soft smirk spread onto Tash's lips before Raven even had a chance to reply. "That's my cue. See you out there, Birdman." 


	3. The Match

Both competitors found themselves staring eye to eye once more as they stood in the middle of that famous squared circle. Both were decked out in their ring attire, Raven's recently changed back to the classic grunge look (although he still chose to keep his hair shorter), and Tash in her sloppy jeans and tank top with just pair of knee-pads placed beneath the denim.  
  
Tash would bravely hold up both of her hands and plant both feet firmly on the mat as Raven put his own hands against her's and laced their fingers together. This was no friendly gesture however. It was a test of strength. Their muscles flexed as they pushed and strained, but the smaller Tash soon found her knees buckling. It was then that her training with Ric Flair came into play. She dropped down to her knees suddenly and managed to snatch one of her hand's from Raven's grasp. A fist would then come up between his legs and hit his crotch viciously for a low blow that sent the poor man toppling over.  
  
Raven laid on the mat with his hands covering his injured area, legs kicking, and a look of actual pain on his face. Tash quickly got herself up to her height of 5'10" and didn't waste anytime running to a turnbuckle. She climbed to the second rope, just enough so she could lean over and grab a kendo stick out of the trashcan attached to the outside of the turnbuckle.  
  
Tash had made a rookie mistake, though. She had turned her back on Raven and just as she located that weapon, he came up from behind her and gave her own good push that sent her off the turnbuckle and head first into the trash can! The crowd erupted with cheers, and only got louder as Raven quickly undid the straps that held the trashcan to the ring, causing it to fall all the way to the ringside and hit the floor with a hard thud.  
  
"OW!" cried out the Punk Princess as she hit the floor. My God, half a minute into the match and she already thought she had a concussion. She slowly eased herself from out of that trashcan, but when she did, she suddenly felt the smack of kendo stick on the back of her head. Raven was still on the attack, it seemed! She fell over face first so that her hands could cup her cranium.  
  
The man from the Bowery would then move in front of Miss. Rankin and grabbed a handful of those ebony locks. He lifted her head up just enough so that she could see his cold, hard gaze upon her. He then began to scream at the top of his lungs at her.  
  
" YOU WANTED THIS MATCH YOU GOT IT! CAN YOU FEEL IT, TASH?! THE PAIN?! THE AGONY?! THE TORMENT?! DO YOU FEEL IT NOW? MORE IMPORTANTLY, DO YOU FEAR IT NOW?!"  
  
Her response? A big old loogie was hocked up and spat right into his face. Charming, wasn't she? While he took the time to wipe that disgusting liquid off his face, Tash leaned back and supported her upper body by putting her arms on the floor behind her. She then swung her legs around so that they hit Raven's ankles, taking the man to the floor once more. It was during this that Tash leapt up and took hold of one of his legs. She looked up at the crowd before wrapping it around her own and dropping to the floor herself. It was a figure four leg lock! Beautifully applied, too!  
  
Raven yelled in agony, but he wasn't going to tap for this little bitch. He had worked for too many years and been through so many brutal matches. Did she expect him to tap out for her? He was stronger than that! He withstood the pain for another two minutes, which surprised the hell out of Tash; but then he did something that almost have her a heart attack, he reversed the submission!  
  
There was no way Tash could stand his. As much as she wanted to continue, she couldn't. After a minute, the Amazon-like woman slammed her hand down onto the floor several times to signal her defeat. What was this? Raven actually let go when she gave up? Well, it seemed as if he was going to be a good sport.  
  
Like hell! He soon stormed over to the time keeper's table and pushed the poor man right off his seat. She then folded up the steel chair before returning to Tash who was just now getting up. The steel came to smash down over her head, opening up a wound right above the eye that gushed blood. He wasn't finished, though. He dropped the chair to the floor as he lifted up the unconscious form of Tash Rankin and hooked her head underneath his arm. He then dropped back and spiked her head onto that chair for an Evenflow DDT!  
  
With that, Raven would take his leave. He had made his point. That little bitch wouldn't dare cross his path again, would she? 


	4. The PostMatch Musings

Raven sat upon the couch in his locker room, cold eyes staring at the monitor before him. The brutal match that night against Tash Rankin was playing on that screen and once it would finish, a finger would move to the VCR so he could rewind it and start from the beginning. Normally, after beating an opponent, such attention was never given... but she was different.  
  
"Strong as a bull in both mind and will... but as beautiful as Aphrodite herself. Intelligent... Brave enough to fight me," he thought as he watched the part involving the trash can, and it just had to make him smirk. No, he didn't feel bad for what he had done. He knew she had enjoyed it as much as he had. The pain she was experiencing would fade in time, but the memory of an explosive debut match would live on. If anything, he had helped her.  
  
The door to the locker room was pushed open with a slight creak, and speak of the devil, in would come Tash. She didn't say a single word... not yet at least. She looked awful. Her forehead had been stitched up carefully and various bruises lined her body and face. She never complained about it like the other divas would. She took it in stride and reminded herself that tomorrow was another day.  
  
She moved to the couch her rival was seated on and she just eased herself down next to him. It was at this point that the two "weirdos" would make eye contact. There was a connection between them. Perhaps they were kindred spirits. Both had taken their fair share of pain in life and still had continued on. She wasn't here to talk about that, though. It was all business. But before she could open her mouth, Raven would speak first.  
  
"You want a rematch, don't you, Tash?"  
  
A slight nod of her head was given in response. He had only known her for a short amount of time and already he knew her better than her own brother, it seemed. Strong arms came to fold over her chest as she peered at him.  
  
" I'm not going to lie. You intrigue me. That's why I will grant you the match you desire so much... yet, you have to give me something if you lose. If I defeat you in the ring, 1-2-3, then you'll be obligated to be my manager for the next three months. Do you understand?" he spoke calmly and was very composed. This wasn't just a sudden idea that had popped in his head. He had been turning it over in his mind ever since their match.  
  
" Consider it a deal, Cyka," she smirked a bit as she looked down at those aging combat boots of her's. She had been thinking about buying a new pair, but they were broken in. New boots were hard to wrestle in.  
  
" ... Can you please tell me what that means? Or is it just some word you made up in a moment of immaturity?" he hadn't found that phrase in any dictionary. The fact that he didn't know what a word meant was simply driving him insane. He was beginning to wonder if she was just messing with him.  
  
" Oh, It's a word. Russian phrase. I'm not telling what it means, though. Have a nice night," and with that, she got up to her height of five feet ten inches and walked right out of the locker room, leaving Raven to ponder. 


	5. The Incident

As Tash left Raven's locker room, she couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips. Despite how she acted, she rather liked the man. She saw him as the only other person in this whole damn company with a brain in their head. She'd love to sit down with him one day, push business aside, and just discuss philosophy; but right now they were rivals. No time for much pleasantries just yet.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt strong hand come down to give her firm bottom a smack. Eyes widened with true horror as she spun around to see the sneering face of a large ring worker. He was a dreadful man with a few teeth missing and the rest turning yellow, little beady eyes that seemed to undress her with each gaze, and he had a balding head.  
  
Tears filled those big brown eyes of her's as she took a step back away from the man. This was just plain weird! Big bad Tash suddenly afraid of this pig? It just didn't make sense. What was going on?  
  
"Hey baby, can I have a shake with those fries," said the obviously stupid man. He had gotten one of the worst pick up lines in the world wrong. That said a lot about a person, didn't it?  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON ME AGAIN!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face and cheeks flushed with a red color. Then she did something that was just amazing. She tackled this man, who was about Six feet five inches tall, and began to lay vicious punches into his face crazily. This wasn't an attack from a cool, calculative wrestler like Tash. This was the attack of an insane woman. A woman who had just snapped.  
  
It would take four security guards to pull her off the battered and bruised man who had his nose busted, along with various bruises. As soon as the guards had their hands on her, she began to scream once more.  
  
" DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she repeated until all hands were finally off her. Her chest heaved and her whole body shook. She turned on the heels of her combat boots and stomped off quickly down the hallway towards the door with the glowing "EXIT" sign above it. She pushed on the metal handle with her shoulder allowing her access to the chilly climate of the outdoors.  
  
Little did Miss. Rankin know, but Raven had been watching this whole incident. It had been enough to even shock him. What was wrong with this woman? His back was pressed to the door of his locker room as he began to think about what just happened. She wasn't afraid of him when he was smashing foreign items over her head... but one little smack on the butt sent her into a frenzy. There was more to Tash than he had once believed. He'd get to the bottom of this. 


	6. The ReMatch

[ Wow! Did expect to hear from me again, did ya? Just took a little break to find some inspiration. Hopefully this'll be better than some of my previous chapters. Please R&R! ]  
  
There they were again. The week had passed fast... it all seemed like a blur now that Tash looked back on it. She had spent day after day in the gym, preparing for this battle for her freedom and honor. Now, as she stared the former ECW champion dead in the eye, all of her previously laid out plans escaped her. He was a rather intimidating sight, wasn't he? She would do her best to beat him, though. She was a fighter.  
  
As the bell rang, the adrenaline began to pump. Raven went to take a step back to retrieve the STOP sign he had left in the corner, but soon he felt Tash's trained fist slamming across his cheek. His reponse? A deranged smirk. Punch after punch was delivered, but it did nothing to knock the man from the bowery off of his feet.  
  
Then, his calloused hand came to grip around Tash's and a strong tug was given to send the poor punk princess into the ropes. Upon her return, a vicious drop toe hold was delivered onto the metallic sign he had brought in. As he saw the blood beginning to trickle from old wounds, he felt the rage in him build. He would make this one his follower. She would be his property... one way or another.  
  
As the smaller form began to push her battered frame up to her hands and knees, Raven's custom-made boot would be harshly slammed into the small of her back. When he body was flat against the mat once more, he leaned down so his fingers could grip onto that black hair. Lips were leaned down next to her cauliflower ear and he whispered just loud enough for her to make out.  
  
" Do you have regrets now? Are you feeling fear creep through your mind? You will be mine, Natasha Rankin,"and with that being said, he suddenly pulled her hair viciously with his foot firmly in place to keep her from squirming. The look of pain that came to her face was captured on the camera and displayed on the Titantron for all to see.  
  
Her hands flailed about in desperation as she felt the searing pain going throughout her scalp. Then, it stopped. Where had he gone? Eye squinted through the pain as she finally got back up to her moderate height of 5'10". Then... She saw him. Coming right at her with a baseball bat in hand of all things! A hard swing was taken at her injured head, but through some miracle, she managed to drop to her knees in time to avoid it.  
  
That wasn't all, though. Her hands had managed to grab ahold of Raven's ankle and with one good tug, his neck came to land right on the bottom rope. She was catching her second wind now and her only thoughts were of winning.  
  
Loud cackles were omitted from her throat as she began to walk about the ring rather proudly. It was then that she spotted her favorite weapon lying on the apron. The pipe. Long legs brought her over to that metal cylinder and when she finally had it in her grip, she felt a new confidence. Wild eyes of a light brown stared at the pipe as if she were mesmerized by it. Big mistake.  
  
A boot was delivered to her gut rather expertly, causing her to drop her beloved weapon. Then, as her head was hooked under Raven's arm, she knew what was coming. A shrill scream was let out as her head was spiked downward, but not onto the mat. Onto that discarded weapon, rather.  
  
... And then, it all went black with the last words she heard being ...  
  
" You're mine. " 


	7. The Introduction to a New Life

[ Before I begin this chapter, I took the liberty of setting up a website with pictures of the model I based Tash's looks off. It's just two pictures, but you'll get the idea.  
  
]  
" Wh-... where am I? "  
  
Black painted lips struggled to speak those words as those eyelids slid open so she could peer about her surroundings. She was in a hotel room. Not a suite, but quite nice in her opinion. Fingernails that matched her lips were brought up to her head to feel the white bandages that had been wrapped so neatly around her wound. Someone had taken their time with her.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
She called out again, but she got no reply. It was only then that she saw her travel bag sitting on the edge of the bed with a note on top of it. She managed to lean forward to grip the piece of paper. Then, she read the words scrawled out on it in neat handwriting: 'Get changed. I'll be back soon.'  
  
There was no signature, but she knew who wrote it. The leather jacket and flannel shirt draped over a nearby chair gave her all the clues she needed. A soft groan was left out as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She figured she might as well change her clothes, but not because he ordered her to. Rather because her clothes had blood on them and the smell did bother her after a while.  
  
Her choice of attire was rather common to her tastes. A pair of baggy plaid pants with the "bondage straps" crossing on the back part of the legs. As for her upper body, those natural 32Cs were encased by a vinyl tank top. It felt good to be in a clean pair of clothes, even if her head still ached.  
  
As she waited, she considered just leaving. However, she had made an agreement and Tash was true to her word. Plus, she figured if she was going to be a "follower" of anyone, it might as well be Raven. They were quite alike in many ways.  
  
Her gaze would be brought to the door as she heard footsteps just outside, followed by the jingle of keys. And then, in he came. Under his arm were various books with drab titles such as 'Cruel Fate' and 'Lost Lives'. Depressing books for a depressing man. However, there was one piece of literature that made her think a bit. A Punisher comic book. At least he had a variety of tastes.  
  
"So you have decided to stay, instead of scurrying away the minute I left you alone," remarked Raven as the books were set down on the little round table in the corner of the room. Something to keep him occupied for the next two days until it was time to get on a flight to the next city.  
  
" I keep my word. I made a deal with you, and I will honor it," eyes narrowed into angry slits at his words. He had said that as if she would be that low in character to actually try and skip out on this. Not that she particularly wanted to be his little errand girl, but a deal was a deal.  
  
" We'll see how long it lasts," he was purposely doing this to get on her nerves. He knew that questioning her integrity was one thing that would push her over the edge. His body, battered from years of abuse in and out of the ring, was flopped down into the chair and he picked up one particularly large book. He appeared to be reading, but what he really was doing was observing Tash. She was certainly picking at her bandages. "Leave it on. It'll stop the blood loss. You can take it off tomorrow morning. Get some sleep because tomorrow is also when we'll start your tutelage under me."  
  
" Hmph. Alright... But if you touch me when once during the night, I'll mace you, Cyka."  
  
He cringed as he heard that word again. He hated it with every fiber in his being, simply because its meaning was unknown to him. However, he regained his regular composure and shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring fashion. "Why would I even want to touch you? I don't need to fight with you again tonight. I've noticed that touch and you don't seem to mix very well."  
  
" . . . Leave me alone."  
  
It seemed as if that was Tash's weak spot. She lead back onto that comfy bed and drew her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to think about it... Didn't want to think about what had made her this way. Didn't want to think about all the wrongs that had been acted upon her unjustly.  
  
" Only until tomorrow," he replied with a bit of a wicked smirk as that comic book was opened. He'd let her disrespect slide for now. Tomorrow she would suffer her punishment when he put her through a tough work out regiment. He would make her stronger. No follower of his would be a weakling. He'd mold her into something great.  
  
She'd be his next masterpiece. 


	8. The First Morning

[ Bah. In the last story, the link wouldn't show up for the site. To access it, click my name, "Mourning-Princess" at the top of the page and it'll bring you to my stats page. I put the page under the 'homepage' section. Hope you enjoy it. ]  
  
"No... No. Please... No. Don't," as the first rays of morning light streamed into the room, those words came from the slumbering Tash's mouth. Sweat formed across along that pale skin and a look of distress had come to her features. A nightmare. Quite common for her, actually. However, these weren't really nightmares. Rather, they were memories.  
  
It was six in the morning and Raven had just finished getting ready for the day. He had gotten just four hours of sleep, but he had trained himself to function on even less. He was wearing his typical clothes. Just a pair of baggy denim jeans with holes ripped in the knees and a black t-shirt with the cover of a Sandman comic on the front.  
  
Then, he noticed Tash. She seemed to desperate and scared. Helpless. He much preferred her this way. He trudged over to her with a slight unbalanced swagger in his walk, simply because he hadn't put on the boots that evened out his height. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and began to run his thumb along her bottom lip. He figured he had been the first man to touch her in years without her going insane... even if she was asleep.  
  
As he saw her begin to stir, his hand was quickly snatched away. Then, in his gruff voice he spoke to her, "It's time to wake up. We have work to do, Natasha."  
  
She bolted straight up in her bed at the sudden voice. Chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. She was actually trembling. The strong, brave Tash... conquered momentarily by a dream. She slid her aching body out of the bed and peered down at her clothes... she had fallen asleep in them, but they weren't so wrinkled that she couldn't wear them for whatever he had in mind. She moved over to her travel bag and just took out a pair of black socks and her worn out combat boots which were quickly adorned.  
  
" Where are we going?" she asked sleepily. Her hair was a mess and seemed to stick out all over. Her brush was quickly brought out and all that was corrected. She wore no make up on her face, not even that heavy black eyeliner or black lipstick she usually wore. She didn't need it. She had really stopped caring about her appearance at this point in her life. No one could get past her crooked nose and cauliflower ear, so why try anymore?  
  
" For a walk," he then made a bold move. He took hold of Tash's hand rather roughly and started to pull her towards the door. Immediately, she began to struggle with him. He had made his decision last night... he would make her get over this and find the cause of it. If he could do that, he knew she'd be loyal to him for the rest of her life. A strong tug was given that brought her face to face with him as his arms clamped around her elbows to keep any punches from being delivered. The look of fear on her face was priceless to him.  
  
"Let go of me right this second!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Weak. That's all you are. You put up the charade of being a modern day Joan of Arc... but when push comes to shove, you're brought to near tears by someone holding your hand. I wonder what would happen if I ... "  
  
His lips came to press to her's rather forcefully. As he came to force her back up against the wall with his arms wrapping about her in a tight embrace, he somehow felt different. He felt wonderful. Though, not from causing her pain. It was just being able to touch her that brought on these feelings.  
  
He pulled back after a minute or so to stare down into her eyes. It was only then that he noticed how they were of mismatching shades of brown. The right was lighter and almost looked as if it had a gold speckle while the other was just slightly darker. Unfortunately, tears were coming from those beautiful oculars, caused by the action that had brought him so much joy. The story of his life, wasn't it?  
  
" You'll beat this silly ailment of your's. No follower of mine will be as weak as to be brought to tears by a kiss. I'll make you into something great. Now come along."  
  
He didn't make the grab for her hand this time. The baby steps strategy was the way to go about this. As they exited that room, her shaking body following behind, he couldn't help but peer over his shoulder at her. He would unravel every mystery involving this woman. He would know the true Natasha Catherine Rankin III. 


	9. The Walk In The Park

[ This next chapter is dedicated to Amy. Thanks for the support! Also, Thanks to my bestest friend, Paul, for the title of this chapter. :D You rock! ]  
  
"You grew up in New York City, am I correct?" said Raven as him and Tash strolled down a trail. Just where were the two? In a small park. It wasn't a normal park that one would think of, though. All the kiddie stuff was at the beginning. The rest of it was beautiful trees, rivers, ponds, and flowers. The perfect place to think and to be inspired, no?  
  
" ... Yes, in Manhattan," the words were forced. She hadn't forgiven him for what he had done earlier. His actions were just cruel. She shuddered a bit as a cold wind blew past. She hadn't even thought of bringing a jacket, despite it being winter.  
  
" Do you miss it when you travel? You have family there, or so I've heard."  
  
" They're there.. I don't miss them, though. They didn't miss me."  
  
" Mm," Her words sent him into a spiral of various thoughts. It sounded as if family relations were strained. But why? That was the big question on his mind. And was it related to the cause of her chiratophobia? It seemed everytime she opened her mouth, he found another piece to the puzzle.  
  
It was only then that he noticed her shaking. Her rolled his dark eyes as that leather jacket was removed from his own body and slipped around her shoulders.  
  
"Figures a twit like you would forget a simple thing like a jacket."  
  
" ... You know what? Go to hell. I can take a lot of things, but don't insult me."  
  
The jacket was taken off her shoulders and basically thrown at him as she turned on the heels of her boots and started back down the trail. While a lesser man would've flipped out, he just laughed at her display. He was getting to her. He knew it. He slipped on the piece of clothing and started on his own way. She'd be back. He knew it. 


	10. The Tag Partners

"That bastard," thought Tash as she strolled down the arena's bustling hallways. She had just gotten out of a meeting with the RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff, and had recieved some news she didn't particularly like. She was being forced to tag with Raven tonight against the team of Stacy Keibler and Test. This was terrible news. She had told him to go to hell just a few days ago! What if he screwed her over in this match? She knew that she could easily take down Stacy Keibler, maybe even get a few good shots in on Test. Raven was going to be the wild-card.  
  
Hands came to be jammed into the pockets of her plaid pants as she rounded the corner. She would arrive in front of Raven's locker room and let out a groan. This was going to be a terrible night, she could tell already.  
  
She pushed open the door and peered through the darkness. There in the corner he was, sitting silently on an equipment trunk in the corner of the room. He was in his ring attire, so it seemed he knew about the predicament as well.  
  
"So my pupil has returned me. It took you a few more days than I thought it would," a cocky smile was offered along with those words as he pushed himself to his feet. He strolled rather casually around her in a circle as she just stood straight up, staring directly in front of her. His fingers came to stroke against Tash's pale shoulder which was exposed by that black tank top she wore.  
  
"Don't," she said rather frantically as she took a step to the side. She hated the fact he knew her fear and didn't even think twice about manipulating it. She would've knocked out his teeth right then and then if she didn't need to tag with him.  
  
"Oh, Don't worry Natasha. I wouldn't want to upset you. I know it's going to take all your strength to defeat a woman like Stacy Keibler," he was taunting her. Payback for what she had said to him. He moved his hand up to his face so he could pinch her cheek. However, his hand was quickly slapped away by the punk princess, which prompted laughs from him.  
  
" I swear, if you touch me one more time, I'll --- "  
  
" You'll what? Strike me with the box of Midol I'm sure you're carrying?"  
  
"... You're just lucky we have a match," she was so angry that she was turning red in the face! She almost looked like a tomato. She grumbled under her breath as she left the locker room to prepare for the battle. She would just have to put her personal dislike for the man aside for tonight. She didn't need another loss on her record. 


	11. The Changing of an Image

[ Like all the other matches I've done, this one is going to be short. I just don't think I write them right. ;_; ]  
  
The bell rang. Tash and Stacy had been the ones chosen to start this match and already Tash was practically salivating! She was going to tear this walking Malibu Barbie to shreads! Immediately, Stacy tried to hit the Punk Princess with one of her spin kicks, but Tash was experienced enough to know to duck it, thus putting her behind Stacy.  
  
Her arms wrapped around the poor woman's waist before she even knew what was happening and with amazing strength, she bent her body backwards and slammed Stacy's neck and upper back to the mat for a perfectly executed german suplex!  
  
This grabbed the crowd's attention. They had had Tash pinned as just another diva with moderate skills. After all, her matches with Raven had been very one sided. Now she was showing some technical skill and it just shocked the viewers!  
  
Stacy began to clutch her neck and sob. Did Tash show any pity to this? Hell no! If the bitch didn't know she was going to get hurt in a wrestling match than she shouldn't even be in the company. She grabbed Stacy by the hair and just slammed her head inbetween her legs. It looked as if Tash was setting up for the powerbomb.  
  
But wait! Test was starting to get into the ring! Tash got ready to drop what she was doing and fight, but Raven made the save to her surprise. He clotheslined Test right over the top rope, going over with him. This gave the Punk Princess enough time to grab Stacy by her waist and flip her up so that her legs hung down over Tash's shoulders. Then, she just slammed her down as if she were a rag doll! She didn't release completely, though. She leaned over so that she used Stacy's own legs for leverage to pin her.  
  
One... Two... Three.  
  
In one match, Tash had just changed her image completely. She was no longer the woman being beaten week after week pitifully. She was now a dominant force. 


	12. The Coming and Going of Desire

She had won her first match in the WWE ring. It was rather exhilerating, though, she would've preferred it to be against someone who wasn't a wuss. Oh well, at least it was a win. A smile was etched upon lips of the darkest red as she glanced about the locker room she was seated in. It was Raven's.  
  
He didn't know she was there, of course. Or at least she didn't think he did. You could never really tell with that man. She leaned back into the couch and listened to the running rather coming from the bathroom. He was getting a shower, it seemed. She wouldn't disturb him. She was patient woman, so she would wait.  
  
She kicked her heavy boots up onto the nearby coffee table as fingers grasped a book left sitting on one of the sofa cushions. A collection of Edgar Allen Poe's stories. Not surprising at all. She flipped open the cover and immediately turned to a personal favorite of hers, "The Black Cat". As she read those words, she couldn't help but wonder if he had left it there on purpose, knowing she would come at some point.  
  
She was just halfway through the story when he emerged from the bathroom. Wasn't this an arrousing sight! He was wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Maybe he hadn't been expecting Tash so soon. Drops of water ran down his chiseled chest and down his torso until they disappeared into the make-shift waist band. Damp hair hung drop dismally straight, it was quite strange seeing him this way, but not unwelcome in Tash's opinion. She was doing her best not to stare.  
  
What was wrong with her? She hadn't felt like this in years. She felt like a little school girl seeing her crush upclose for the first time. She felt sick to her stomach! She was thirty-three years old. She was above such giddiness, wasn't she?  
  
"I... just wanted to thank you for taking out Test," she finally managed to get out. She was trying to keep her cool, but her eyes just showed that she was a bit surprised and... well... enjoying this! She felt like a complete idiot.  
  
"An actual acknowledgment of gratitude? Could it be that Miss. Rankin is finally realizing that I could help her rather than hurt her?" he just couldn't be gracious, could he? He always had to rub the fact he was right in. He marched over to his travel bag and removed a pair of denim cut offs and his Punisher skull t-shirt, as well as a pair of black boxers.  
  
"It's called manners," all those impure thoughts shot right out of her head when she heard his words. Arms crossed over her chest and her nose crinkled in utter disgust.  
  
"With the way you conduct yourself on a regular basis, I believed manners were unknown to you."  
  
She was going to be the better person here. She wasn't going to argue with him, threaten him, or even give him a dirty glare. Instead, she set down the book and stood up calmly. Then, a dazzling smile of pearly white teeth was offered before she left. 


	13. The Valentines Day Revelation

[ Okay. Yes, I know Valentines Day was months ago, but I had this chapter planned for then. Unfortunately medical problems prevented it, so it's very late. Just to warn you, this chapter contains very strong language. Don't read if you're offended. ]  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb?  
  
Without a soul;  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me. )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up. )  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me. )  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Everywhere she looked, there they were. Happy couples basking in each other's warmth and affection... planning their futures together, walking hand in hand, kissing so passionately ... she had none of that. She never had.  
  
So what had she done to escape it on this day of love? She sat in a bar like all the other pathetic people on this Earth. She used the little, thin red straw to move the cubed ice around in the glass of Scotch she had ordered. She had been drinking since four that afternoon and as eight o'clock approach, she was getting more and more drunk.  
  
Every now and then, her thoughts would be broken by the bartender cackling at some sitcom on the overhead TV. They were the only two in the bar, though they didn't talk. Tash just wanted to be left alone on this day.  
  
However, fate was about to intervene. The bells above the door jingled lightly as Raven himself pushed his way into the bar. He, too, celebrated Valentines Day alone this year, as he did every year. Yes, it was easy for him to get women, pretty ones at that. It was easy to manipulate when you knew how. However, none of them ever meant anything to him. They were all a bunch of braindead bimbos. He had never had a woman who could really be his kindred spirit. He had just stopped looking.  
  
Both of his eyebrows were arched up as he caught sight of Tash. She looked amazing tonight, despite obviously being drunk. He loved the long, jean skirt with the D-Rings up either side that she wore and that red plaid tank top did quite a bit to show off her cleavage. Hey, he may have been self-pitying and violent, but he was still a man. Why didn't she dress this way at work? He approached her silently.  
  
She didn't even notice he was there until he sat on the stool next to her's and ordered a beer. She was took woozy to tell him to get away. She just set her chin down upon the bar top and let out a long, low sigh.  
  
"What are you doing here, Cyka?"  
  
"The real question is what you are doing here, Natasha. I never quite pictured you as the type to drink away her problems. It seems to be that this commercial holiday has brought up some unwanted memories..."  
  
" I suppose you could say that," she took a long swig of her drink after saying those words and then tapped the bar as a sign for the tender to fill up her glass once more. She really should slow down.  
  
He would take a sip of his beer once it was delivered to him. Despite his harsh nature towards her, he rather liked Tash. She wasn't like the other female wrestlers he had met. She actually loved the sport and had a good head on her shoulders. Or at least her mind was good in his opinion.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" she finally asked as those wide eyes turned to focus in on him. She wasn't as hostile as usual, the liquor dulled her anger quite a bit. It calmed her and made her much more open.  
  
"To help... To offer you salvation. While you are technically mine now... I know for a fact that your mind if closed off to the possibilities a true partnership between us could offer. I want to help you conquer this silly chiratophobia of your's... I want to help people realize your talent... I want you in my corner for more than just three months. You must tell me what is the cause of all your problems, however."  
  
"... How do I know you wouldn't... --- "  
  
" Wouldn't what? "  
  
She lifted her head from the bar so that she could peer into his intense gaze. He seemed so sincere, and she was tired of being alone. She had been on her own for six years now. She just wanted a friend.. someone who could understand her. He was the only one even making an attempt.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you must remain between us..."  
  
" I swear upon it," he had done it. He had broken through the barrier and now all was to be revealed. Success always was wonderful... but this one was something special. His full attention was focused on the woman, knowing that if she were sober, he would've never gotten this chance. Thank God for liquor.  
  
"All my life...," a look of emotional pain came to her face as she started to tell her story. There were even some tears welling up in her eyes, "I've never had good look with men. I've only had five real relationships... All of them treated my like shit. Verbally bashed me... hit me ... used me. I wasn't strong then. I didn't have the strength to leave them. They're the ones who always kicked me to the curb. My self esteem plumitted, but I continued with my boxing career to appease my father. I had been boxing since I was thirteen... he owns a gym in Manhattan, you know. Anyway, I thought I finally met the man who would love me. Sure... he did have a temper, but he never took it out on me. He'd just punch a hole in the wall or something to that magnitude. As long as I wasn't getting tossed around, I was happy. We dated for a year before I became pregnant. When he found out, he proposed to me. Everything was going to be wonderful... I was going to be a mother and have a husband."  
  
Words became strained and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her hands shook uncontrollably as all those memories flooded back. It was like being hit by a sixteen wheeler.  
  
"Then... he found out it was going to be a girl. He didn't want to waste the rest of his life paying to support a girl... the night we found out was the first time he hit me. However, I shook it off as a moment of weakness and continued on with my life. I took up working at the register in my father's gym. One night I came home from work when I was eight months along... I ... I ... opened the door and there he was. He kicked me... in my stomach. I had a miscarriage that night. He killed my child... he killed what was inside of me. He killed part of me that night. I went insane, or so they tell me... I don't remember much of those first few days. My parents had me institutionalized where I remained for a year... no one came to see me. Not even my father. I was alone."  
  
Raven stared at her in disbelief. He had been thinking that maybe this had all come about from a boyfriend dumping her or something like that... nothing this serious. He knew her pain... he knew what it was like to have terrible atrocities committed upon oneself for no justified reason. His face remained stoic as he listen, however. He did, however, put his hand upon her's to stroke the fingers gently. When she didn't slap him, he knew he was getting through.  
  
" When I was finally released, the first place I went was my parent's house. When my father opened the door, he said four words I'll never forget or forgive him for for as long as I live. 'You disappointed me, Natasha.' My own father slammed the door in my face! The man who I had worked to please all my life! Fuckin' abandoned by my family because of what that asshole did to me! I lost everything! Everything I held close to my heart. I couldn't bare to let anyone show me any affection after that. Everyone who ever has had hurt me in more ways than you could imagine."  
  
She broke down. She sobbed like a little child and hid her face. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him or anyone else to think she was weak. She had had so much happen to her. It was amazing that she still had the strength to continue her existence, even if it was somewhat impared now.  
  
"Tash... Oh, Tash... We are more alike than you know. We are the ones outcast by society for what has happened to us. We are the ones looked down upon by our so-called betters... the beautiful, happy people. What happened to you was wrong... it was a sin. As was what happened to me. But together, we'll show everyone that we won't let our past ruin our future. I can't make you forget... you shouldn't forget. We learn from past experiences. I can, however, help you cope with it. You just must allow me to do so. "  
  
She would look up at him once more. She had two streams of black running down her cheeks from the tears mixing with her black eyeliner. She looked a fright. As she looked into his eyes, she could see he meant every word he said. Maybe... just maybe ... he would be her knight in shining armor. The man who would make her complete again. They stayed in that intense gaze for what seem like hours... and then he leaned in.  
  
A kiss... a simple closed mouth kiss was what he gave her. She jolted at first, but quickly calmed down. This wasn't like their first kiss, which was done simply to be malicious. This one was genuine and sweet... something she would cherish. Then, as he pulled away she could feel his calloused fingers running through her jet black hair.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Natasha" 


	14. The Morning After

[ Sexual content in this chapter, beware!]  
Oh, my love, Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.  
" Natasha ... Natasha," were the words whispered so gently into Tash's ear as Raven's arms tightened their grip around her waist. Valentines Day had come and gone quickly for them. Time seemed to fly right by them in their frenzied mix of liquor and love making.  
  
Yes... That simple kiss had turned into something more, though, Tash's intoxication was to blame for that.  
  
Eyelids painted a smokey color slid back to reveal those famously beautiful eyes. Immediately, a groan escaped her as she felt the sharp pains within her head. Hang Overs... weren't they just fantastic? Then... she felt him. She remember their conversation and their kiss... but after that it was all just a blank.  
  
The fact someone was touching her threw her into a frenzy! She leapt up to her feet and just stared at him for a moment. Then... she noticed the grin creeping across his face and it did feel a bit breezy. Eek! She was naked!  
  
"Looking for this, Natasha?"  
  
Raven raised dug under the blankets until he came across the pair of plaid pants she had been wearing and the tank top. He was just loving this. Yes, he adored the woman, but it was still fun to tease her. It was like what school children did whene they had crushes.  
  
"You are an asshole," she said as she went to grab her clothes, but he pulled them back from her. Not being the most graceful woman, she fell atop him. What was this? There was an unfamiliar sound coming from Raven's lips. Was it genuine laughter? He put his hands on her hips and brought her body to sit atop his.  
  
"Tash... You and I made a commitment last night. Our bodies meshed into one and what happened was beautiful. Are you going to let past experiences keep you from appreciating that? Or will you beat it and allow yourself to love and be loved. To have someone display their affection to you without being scolded? Natasha, I know you want that. Just surrender to me. I will show you the path to enlightenment."  
  
He let his fingers trail along the gentle curve of her jaw, and it seemed as if he had gotten through to her. Kisses were then rained down her swan-like neck, all the way down to those pert breasts. With each new peck, moans emitted from her throat, encouraging him on.  
  
Moist tongue rolled across one pink nub causing her nails to grip the sheets in a deathlock. He was going to bring her to brink, just as he had the night before. Not only was he a master of manipulation and mind games, but others things as well! His goal was to make her scream out his name... even perhaps state that she loved him.  
  
He craved attention. He wanted to have people worship the very ground he walked on. He wanted her to kiss his feet willingly. But for the first time, he wanted to return all that to her. Of course, he wouldn't do it in public. Oh no... that would ruin his image completely, wouldn't it? He couldn't have people thinking he had gone soft, because he certainly hadn't.  
  
But in private... She would be his Natasha.  
  
All his. 


	15. The Continuing Introduction to Each Othe...

The crowd had been shocked. However, didn't Raven always seem to do that to the fans? This week, he had had a match against Test and who had come out with the man from the Bowery? The woman everyone thought hated him. Tash Rankin. Most just dismissed this as her paying her debt to him... but when Raven had so forcefully kissed the punk princess and she didn't knock his block off, they knew this was a genuine partnership.  
  
Raven had been victorious in his match, mainly due to Tash sliding in a steel chair which was promptly used while Miss. Rankin distracted the ref. They made a good team, didn't they?  
  
Now, with the show going off the air, the wrestlers were beginning to leave the arena one by one. Tash, however, was seated in her locker room on a red velvet chair. In front of her was an antique vanity she had restored herself. She was a woman of multiple talents, after all.  
  
Her wooden brush with fine bristles stroked through her beautiful black hair as eyes stared forward at the mirror intently. In the reflection, she would see Raven slouched down in the corner of the room on the floor. He just seemed to be staring at her. Why?  
  
"Natasha," he finally said in his unique voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly are your goals at this stage in your life and career?"  
  
That was a rather serious question, wasn't it? She continued to brush her hair to perfection as her eyebrows crinkled a bit. She hadn't really thought about it much.  
  
"Well, I suppose as far as my career goes... I'd like to prove myself as a capable athlete... maybe win a belt?"  
  
He would nod his head. It was understandable, though she wished she would have higher hopes than that. It was fine, though. He was going to mold her into his masterpiece. All great works started out poorly.  
  
"And your personal life?"  
  
"Heh... I may be a strange woman, Raven, but I'm still a woman. I want what all others want. A husband... a family. The only difference between me and most is that I don't crave to be a social climber, rich, or powerful. I don't care about having friends or being liked... Because I know if I could have a husband and a child that loves me... I'd be content."  
  
There couldn't have been truer words. Despite past tragedies, Tash still craved to be a mother and a wife. It was sort of a strange move, given her personality and actions. Certainly not something most men wanted to hear, but Raven seemed fine with it. Meaning, he didn't show any emotion as usual.  
  
He did, however, get up to his feet and went over to his new partner and lover. A single finger came to stroke down her spine, prompting a shiver. His chin rested down on her shoulder and he looked at them both in the mirror. They looked good together.  
  
"And what about you, Cyka? What do you want?" she said those words in an almost whisper as her head came to lean up against his. She hadn't felt this close to someone in years... but would this end in heartache? She wouldn't be able to take it if it did.  
  
" ... You'll see ... sooner or later, Natasha. Patience is a virtue."  
  
"If you say so. Are your plans going well?"  
  
He had clued her into some of his current projects. Including a move that was sure to shake the very foundations of the WWE. A nod of his head was given before finally standing up straight once more. He would ease his arms around her waist and pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Let's go... Time to leave."  
  
"Yes, dear." 


	16. The Reformation of Raven's Flock

Eyes strained to see through the blood in his eyes. Muscles ached and sharp pains continously streamed through his head. All regular symptoms for the man known as Raven. He felt a hand take hold of his brown, curly locks and yank him up to his feet. The man he was fighting? His life long rival, Tommy Dreamer.   
  
A grunt was let out as the singapore cane came to slam across his cheek. And where was Tash? Laying at ringside having been struck down by that same weapon in the early going. When things appeared to be at their worst, the lights in the arena shut off. The fans used the flash on their cameras to try and light up the place, but it wasn't working as well as they had hoped.  
  
When the lights finally came on, there were no longer just two people in the ring. The Flock had been reborn on that night. In the ring stood Jeff Hardy, Daffney Unger, Rhino, Victoria, Stevie Richards, Kane, and Tash. All scurried about to help their fallen leader, Tash clinging to her head as she did. And what about Tommy Dreamer? He was laying on the mat with his head spurting blood. He wouldn't be wrestling for a while.  
  
The crowd booed to show their displeasure, but none of the members really seemed to care. Raven was going to mold them. He was going to help them. They were his followers and the world knew it now. God help the WWE. Raven's Flock was back. 


	17. The Promise

Do you know that I get lonely?  
  
At the thought of you not being here.  
  
Can't you see that you're the only,  
  
Only one that never disappeared?  
  
And when I fear you are the comfort  
  
The one who steers me to the light.  
  
And no one loves me like you do.  
  
Unconditional and true.  
  
You're the shoulder that I've always known  
  
and the hand that says I'm not alone.  
  
More than myself,  
  
I love you more than life itself.  
  
I love! I love! I love you!  
  
And I dont care if it sounds trite.  
  
I'll say it over and over,  
  
It makes me feel alive.  
  
You give me all my fire.  
  
By watching what you live  
  
By what you believe.  
  
So many things you taught me,  
  
And even when you caught me  
  
I always knew that you,You could still see the best in me.  
  
The best in me ...  
  
The last few weeks had been productive, to say the least. The Flock was becoming more and more powerful each week and as for Raven and Tash's relationship? Well, that too was growing.  
  
It was mind boggling to think that these were the two people who once craved to rip each other from limb to limb. Now, they existed in perfect harmony. They even had done a few tag matches together and debuted a couple of double team moves to show their newfound unity.  
  
Tonight was their first night off since Valentine's Day, and they planned to take full advantage of it. At least Raven did, at least. They had been staying in Philly at the Wyndam Hotel and Tash had thought they'd just relax, read a book, and fool around a bit. She was quite mistaken, however.  
  
As she laid on the comfy king-sized bed, her eyes moved over to Raven as he made his way to her. What was that in his hand? A black blind fold? Was he looking to get kinky tonight?  
  
"We're going out," he said as his hand came to enclose Tash's smaller one and he just yanked her up to her feet. The blind fold was then slipped so gently over her eyes and fastened behind her head. He had something planned that she would never forget.  
  
He led her from from the hotel room and then promptly to a cab waiting for them. The drive seemed to take almost two hours, and Tash became anxious. Where was he taking her? What had his complicated mind come up with as a gift to her? Fingers twiddled nervously in her lap, but his hand running through her hair calmed her.  
  
It was only when she smelt the sweet aroma of salt water that she had some clue as to where they were. They had gone North into New Jersey and were somewhere on the coast. Then, the cab came to a stop. Eyes struggled to see through the blind fold, but it was simply impossible.  
  
She felt his arm wrap around her waist and she was directed out of the cab. They went up a long ramp, which she assumed was made of wood due to the clonking sound, and then they had to travel down three steps.  
  
Raven then removed the cloth from around her eyes. They were in Atlantic City, on Chicken Bone Beach to be exact. The side of his head rested on her shoulder so that lips could press to the pale skin of her neck. He had remembered in a past conversation that she had mentioned she'd never been on a beach before. He wanted her to experience one of nature's true wonders.  
  
"... It's beautiful. You did all this for me?"  
  
She was quite taken back. She never imagined that he cared about her so much to do this... but then again, they were alike. Kindred spirits, as he called it. They could understand each other's pain and relished in the violent lifestyle both participated in. There was such a deep connection between them that seemed to transcend all words.  
  
Then, he turned her to face him. Eyes locked upon one another and they seemed to peer into each other's souls and minds. He then did something she never would've expected.  
  
"Natasha, Wilt thou have myself as thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love me, comfort me, honour, and keep me in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto me, so long as we both shall live?"  
  
An impromptu wedding ceremony? Most other women would've laughed at such a thing, especially since there was no minister or justice of the peace to legally seal it... but Tash simply blushed and gave a nod of her head.  
  
"I will... I will... and Scott, Wilt thou have myself as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love me, comfort me, honour, and keep me in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto me, so long as we both shall live?"  
  
"I will," and with those words being said, lips pressed against her's in the most passionate kiss he had ever given a woman. They both dropped to their knees, their heights a bit uneven, but it was easy to make eye contact.  
  
Raven's palms pressed to Tash's cheeks. Everything seemed perfect... A bit of happiness had finally come into his life on a night so beautiful. The moon shone down on them from above the dark blue ocean and a light wind blew, whipping up sand.  
  
"Natasha... There's one thing I must ask you, my bride..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What on Earth does 'Cyka' mean?"  
  
" ... It means Bitch. "  
  
" ... "  
  
He stared at her in utter disbelief, but to his surprise, he wasn't angry. He loved her and the names she had called him in the past didn't matter. They had made the ultimate promise to each other and would be together til' death do they part... Mr. & Mrs. Levy. Wrestlers, Lovers, Soul Mates.  
  
The End? 


End file.
